When Fanfiction Calls
by Oshikake
Summary: ... HArry and Louis find the naughty side of Larry Stylinson. Slash.


Harry walked into the kitchen, seeing Louis bent over the counter reading through a cook book. He couldn't help but stare at Louis posture, how he had his hip pushed out to the side, making his round bum stick out even further.

"Hey, what should we have for dinner?" Louis asked shifting his hips, unaware of the gaze glued to them.

"Which book are you in?" Harry asked, eyes still locked hungrily on Louis ass. He walked over slowly, trying not to get more excited than he already was. Louis picked up the front of the book, showing the title he didn't bother to remember.

"Check page forty-five." Harry said, moving in closer and standing behind him. He put his hands on his shoulders as Louis read some of the recipies. His hands slowly trailed down Louis' shoulder blades, purposefully dragging his nails over the fabric of his shirt. Louis would think it was just an other back massage, because he always started them like that. Harry continued down his back until he reached Louis' slim waist and ran his hands over to Louis' sensitive sides, running his hands slowly up and down.

Louis gasped, the ministrations causing goosebumps to march up his arms.

"Harry? What are-"

"Shh..." Harry whispered into Louis ear hotly. He leaned over the older boys posture, pushing closer onto him. "You know that fanfiction we read? We didn't see what was coming from that, now did we?" Harry said, recalling the first Larry they read together. Louis gasped as Harry dug his nails into his skin, dragging his hands up his sides again. He shifted his ass again, only pushing into Harry, feeling the curly haired boys excitement. He couldn't help but groan.

Harry smiled at the boys antics, shuffling closer to him so that their bodies were held flush together. He gasped when Louis rested his hands on the counter and ground his ass against Harry. He couldn't help when his hips lurched forward in just the slightest motion.

"Haaaarrrrry." Louis groaned out as his head slightly tipped back and fell onto the younger's shoulder. Harry smiled as this opened the boy's neck. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to Louis neck, sliding his lips across the soft skin hotly.

Harry moved his mouth up to Louis' earlobe, biting softly. "Remember that, Boo Bear? You liked it, didn't you? I could tell." Harry said, dragging his hand up the boy's side, going to his chest and rubbing south continuously as the other hand reached down to squeeze the older boy's ass.

"Y-yes! Harry!" Louis moaned in response as he brought a hand up to bury in the boy's curls. He pushed Harry's head forward, kissing his inviting lips. Harry opened his mouth and slid his tongue out, tasting Louis' lips and asking for entrance. Louis had no other thought in his mind besides Harry as he opened his mouth.

Harry sighed and slid his tongue hotly along the top of Louis' mouth. Louis moaned as Harry's hand on his chest continued it's travel. Harry reached his bellybutton, and started moving it slantedly to grip his pelvis tightly. Louis groaned in frustration as his high hopes were dissapointed. But Harry knew where his thoughts had gone, and pulled on Louis' hips, grinding into him.

Louis suddenly let go of him, stepped forward and slammed the cook book shut. He turned his back to the counter and jumped up and pushed onto it. Harry stepped forward inbetween Louis' legs, and looked at Louis' face. His cheeks were flushed and his lips slightly parted, blue eyes darkened and pupils enlarged in lust.

Harry reached up and gently brushed his bangs away from his face. Louis closed his eyes and smirked as his blush spread at the loving gesture. Harry put a finger under Louis' chin to lift his face and kiss him gently. Louis smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders, hands ending up on the nape of his neck, playing with the curls there. Harry rested his hands on Louis' waist, pulling him closer. Louis lifted his legs so that his thighs rested on Harry's hips, crossing his ankles daintily.

Harry moved away from the kiss and leaned his head down to start licking and nipping along Louis' neck. Louis whimpered as Harry found a sensitive spot, right under his ear. Louis gasped and let out a squeak as Harry nibbled at the spot, causing chills to run down his spine. Harry growled and ground his hips roughly against Louis'.

"H-Harry, we h-have an interview t-tomorrow." Louis said, trying to comprehend the rest of his reasoning through his lust clouded mind.

"Yeah, and? I don't know if you noticed, Lou, but I _want _you." Harry growled out, looking up to meet Louis' eyes. Louis looked into now bottle green eyes, and looked at Harry's expression; he looked like a predator, focusing on the one thing that could satisfy his appetite. Louis gasped as Harry leaned in once again, sucking on the skin more, nipping harder and leaving a nice red bruise on the side of his neck.

"Could you back up for a moment?" Louis asked, forming a plan in his mind. Harry complied with a confused look on his face. Louis quickly overtook him, pushing Harry up to the cabinets. "Let me make you feel good, Harry." Louis said, pressing close to the boy and resting his head on Harry's shoulder, looking down and reaching for Harry's pants button. He undid it quicky and dropped to his knees.

"Louis, are you sure?" Harry said, reaching out and playing with Louis' soft locks.

"Yes, Harry. Just let me do this." Louis said, looking far to innocent for what he was about to do. He pulled Harry's pants down with his boxers, freeing his erection. Louis leaned forward and grabbed onto his dick, getting a pleasured cry from Harry. He continued to move forward and open his mouth. He paused, just centimeters away from the head of Harry's cock and looked up into his eyes. He kept eye contact as he slowly took Harry into his mouth.

Harry shouted at the mere contact, threading his fingers deeper into Louis caramel locks. Louis watched Harry's reaction as he swirled his tongue around Harry's head, sucking lightly. Harry took in a sharp breath as Louis started to take him inch by inch, sucking hard.

"Oh, Louis!" Harry exclaimed, untangling a hand from his hair to pull on his shirt, moving him closer. Louis got to the point where there was no more room in his mouth and relaxed his throat as he deepthroated the large cock. Harry shouted in pleasure, ecstacy flowing through his veins at the feeling of Louis' hot mouth wrapped around him. Louis pulled completely away from him, licking and biting around the sides, making Harry gasp. Harry pulled on Louis' hair and made him stand.

"No." Harry said, holding Louis to his front and turning Louis' back to the counter, pushing him back up onto it and never bothered to pull up his pants. He grabbed the seam of Louis' shirt, pulling it up and off. Louis tried to slide off of the counter, but Harry blocked him by grabbing his hips and pushing him down. Louis head spun at the rough treatment, liking the dominant side of Harry.

He picked Louis up and turned him around so he was bent over the counter. He reached around Louis hips, hand accidentally brushing the boy's erection. Harry found the button on the blue chinos, pulling them down with his boxers. He pulled of his pants the rest of the way and pulled his shirt over his head. His hands fell to Louis' mid back, rubbing his fingertips down the boy's spine. Harry continued his hands journey south, finally reaching the boy's round bum.

He felt the boy below him squirm at the new sensation. Harry leaned forward, kissing along the boys spine, grabbing his wrists and holding them firmly behind his back under Harry. This made Louis lean forward more, pressing against the cold surface. He moaned as Harry took a few steps closer, pressing up to him rather, um, intimately. Harry let the hands on Louis' ass slip closer together, touching Louis' entrance.

Louis groaned at the new touch, being strangely turned on having never had an experience like this before. Not that he didn't love it. Harry lifted a hand away from Louis' body.

"Are you positive about this?" Harry asked, looking at Louis with concern.

"Yes, Harry. Please, I want this." Louis said lamely, having nothing more to say. Harry placed two fingers in his mouth, thoroughly wetting them and making saliva run from them. He placed his fingers up to Louis' entrance again, Louis moaning at the cold sensation. Harry slowly pushed a finger into Louis fully, Louis' hips shifting at the uncomfortable sensation. Harry pulled his finger out slowly, and pushed in quickly but shallowly, pushing in a little further with each thrust, making Louis more comfortable with the sensation as he added the second finger.

Louis face srunched in a surprised grimace, the new sensations rendering him completely silent. He realized he needed to be prepared, and slowly he felt warmth fill his senses as he fully adjusted to the sensatioin, moving hesitantly backward, moving his body onto Harry's movements. Harry smirked at the antics, knowing the boy was ready.

Harry pulled his fingers out of the boy, earning a protestant groan from Louis. Since it was kind of gross using anything from the kitchen, Harry spit into his hand, and rubbed it on his dick, so he wouldn't hurt Louis. He pressed the tip of his dick up against Louis' entrance and pushed forward gently, pulling a long and high moan from Louis. Harry finally dropped Louis' other arm, Louis' now free hand shooting toward his erection.

Harry growled and pushed forward faster, rendering Louis motionless in surprise. He'd never heard such a primal noise from a human being. Harry leaned forward over him, moving his hand under Louis and grabbing his erection and moving his hand slowly, with every thrust he gave. Louis whimpered when Harry's pace quickened, feeling pleasure overwhelm him.

Harry stopped.

Louis whined in dissapointment as Harry pulled out of him, turning him around.

"I want to see you when you come for me, Louis." Harry growled as he spread Louis' legs, resting them on Harry's hips.

"Harry!" Louis shouted in surprise when Harry suddenly re-entered him. Harry watched him intently, looking at every reaction to every action, from the way he squeezed his eyes shut at every thrust, how he gasped and arched his back at every slide of Harry's hand on his dick. The bridge of Louis' nose was red, which let Harry know he was close. He moved his hand on his erection faster, and thrusted deeper, hitting the older boy's prostate repeatedly.

"Harry, I-I'm going t-to, ah!" Louis let out a loud half gasp, half cry as pearly white ribbons of semen strung themselves on Harry's chest. Harry cried out at the tightening around his dick as Louis came, making him push deeper and move faster, pushing himself closer and closer to the edge. Louis wrapped himself around Harry, clawing into his shoulders and pulling at his hair, doing things he knew Harry loved and helping him closer to the edge.

Harry let out a loud cry into Louis' shoulder and squeezing his eyes shut as he came inside of Louis, making the other boy sigh in pleasure. He pulled out, keeping his forehead against Louis shoulder and wrapped his arms tightly around the boy.

"Louis?"

"Yeah, Harry?"

"I don't think we need to read fanfiction anymore." Harry said, smirking into the boys shoulder.

"Huh?" Louis said in a voice of child-level of innocence.

"Why would I just _read_ about it when I could _do _it?" Harry said, looking up into Louis eyes as the blue eyed boy smiled in realization.

"I love you, Harry."

"Suck up."

Louis frowned and pouted.

"Ugh, fine, I love you too, Boo Bear."

**Alright, here it is! I own nothing, and as far as I know, this never happened. ;)**


End file.
